


baby

by tgai



Series: that one pornshop!au starring naruto and sasuke [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgai/pseuds/tgai
Summary: boys are dumb





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> wow only took a couple years and here we are. this isn't even what i wanted to give y'all but hey what can u do. but uh here's naruto's pov even though i wanted sasuke's but it just isn't working for me right now lmao have fun kids 

He’s _beautiful_ and you’ve always known but sometimes you forget. Sometimes it just doesn’t really cross your mind. He’s a beautiful man with a bright future ahead of him and sometimes you can’t believe he would ever go to his knees for you.

He’ll scowl and pull away but he always comes back and that warms something inside of you. You tell him thank you and bye and don’t see him for weeks and he still lets you pull him in with kisses and touch. It’s mind-boggling.

Sometimes you sit at the end of your bed or on your couch or in your shower and you wonder if maybe he just doesn’t have anyone else to be so _depraved_ with but even in his depravity he is _beautiful_. A lot of the time you find yourself thinking he’s even more beautiful during those moments because who gets to see him so out of form but _you_?

Nobody else gets to see him fall apart, nobody else gets to lay their hands on him and peel away his walls. Just the thought pumps you up, makes your blood burn. You want to fight and fuck and he does that for you. He makes you angry and hot in equal measure.

He says the rudest shit but that gets you hot too even when it doesn’t. And, hey, maybe that doesn’t make much sense but it’s there, reminding you at every turn. Even now, it reminds you as he turns away from you, plants his feet in the floor like he wants to leave. So you let him go.

You tell him to go, tell him that he’s welcome to leave, you aren’t keeping him here. He scowls at you and sometimes that feels like the only expression he knows how to make but then he’s sinking to his knees and your heart is thumping so loud, a wild drum in your ears. You have to focus to keep your breaths even and he says nothing.

He isn’t looking at you anymore. You think maybe he’s waiting for you to tell him to get out anyway but, god, fuck, you would _never_ . Not right now, not during _this_.

You call his name and he ignores you but you can see his fingers digging into his own palm. You breathe, call his name again and _finally_ he looks at you, that same scowl shaping his lips. You want to smile, just a bit, but you don’t because maybe now isn’t the time.

Your fingers call him to you and he starts to rise up off his knees and before you can think better of it, you’re making a sound of discontent. He immediately falls to his hands and knees and there’s a pride deep in you, digging into the heart of you. He crawls, slow and quiet. He doesn’t make a single noise and you are _delighted_.

So you reward him. He reaches you and you slide a hand into his hair, press his face into your thigh. You shift your fingers through his hair, try to convey that it’s a reward, a _treat_. You can see the tension easing out of his shoulders and it makes something in you tense up in answer.

It isn’t important. You ignore it, reach for the zip of your jeans instead. It’s like he’s barely breathing. You understand because you feel the same. It’s so quiet. You’re slow dragging your dick from the confines of your jeans. Your heart is practically in your throat.

Everything is more nerve-wracking this time around. It’s the first time the two of you have tried this in a truly private space and you are so fucking _nervous_.

Outside of his bubble he’s so impenetrable and you can hardly believe how you’ve gotten here. It’s an effort, making sure your hands don’t shake, but if you are _anything_ , you are brave. So you push those nerves and worries down deep and try to remember how it felt that first time, how _excited_ you were to have Sasuke under you.

You’re only half hard but, hey, isn’t that what Sasuke’s for? You don’t have to say anything. He reaches for you all on his own, too fast and with not enough finesse and he’s coughing into his hand moments later but you barely shift your fingers in his hair.

He comes back, slower, with a little more caution, and you’re practically holding your breath. Part of you is afraid that if you even _breathe_ too loud the entire scene will fade away and it will have all been just a dream.

There’s little suction, mostly his tongue and occasionally his teeth and you think maybe this makes the most sense. Your daydreams were filled with suction, constant and unending, but that was always unrealistic and this feels _right_. It’s like he struggles to keep the suction up or maybe he’s more into licking than you ever thought he would be.

Basically you’re a little bit in heaven and a lot ready to orgasm all over his face. It takes more than you thought it would but less than what you think you would like to aim for. You yank him back by the hold you have in his hair without so much as a by-your-leave and just let loose all over his face.

It gets caught in his bangs, his eyebrows, his eyelashes and you feel about ten seconds from falling right into another hard-on. Up until you realize his eyes are squeezed shut. The laughter catches you by surprise and you’re laughing so hard you’re crying and his face is still scrunched up and he’s telling you to shut up and calling you dumbass but you can hardly handle it.

He reaches for the hem of his own shirt, drags it up to press at his eyes and try and clean the mess up enough to open them. You’re still laughing but you crouch down and help him, press at his face until you’re sure he can open his eyes.

When he does you realize his ears are bright red and there’s red creeping down his neck. He’s scowling again and starting to get to his feet. You drop a hand to his shoulder and he freezes.

“Hey, Sasuke… round two?”

You slide your hand down his front, unsurprised to find him hard in his pants. He twitches up into your hand and you press down a little harder, ask him again if he wants to stay. He hardly breathes. It feels like long minutes before he looks away from you but he says nothing and he doesn’t move away.

“Ah.... hey, Sasuke. D’ya want me to fuck you?” He flinches and you grin. “Hey, hey, Sasuke. Want me to put my dick in you? Only did my fingers last time and that wasn’t enough, yeah?”

You drag your hand from him and his hips follow. You shush him and stand up, tell him to stay where he is, you’ll be back.

It feels a little bit like a test and part of you really hopes he doesn’t listen. But there’s that part of you that burned with pride earlier and you can’t help but hope he’ll be exactly where you left him. You’re only fetching some lube and a condom that you barely remember to grab.

You walk through the living room without seeing him, head straight for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out the fridge. You down half just standing in the kitchen and take the rest with you back into the living room. You collapse onto the couch and only then do you look at him.

He’s still sitting right where you left him, come drying on his face and shirt. Your chest is so hot you can hardly breathe. You call his name, motion for him to come to you. He doesn’t even try to stand this time, crawls the couple feet to you.

You’re grinning this time and there’s a shadow of a frown on his lips. You tilt the water bottle toward his lips and wait patiently until he opens up because you are a _gracious_ host and it would suck for him to get dehydrated under your care, right?

You let him finish about half of what’s left before you pull it away, cap it, and set it to the side.

  
You’re already hard again and his eyes are fixed on your lap. God, what a fucking _angel_.


End file.
